role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyber-Zilla
Cyber-Zilla (サイバージラ Saibājira) is a cyborg-Jiran and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Cyber-Zilla is a kind, sympathetic, misunderstood and benevolent cyborg monster, only attacking if endangered or if enraged. Sadly, he is something of a tortured soul, his life almost always being in constant peril or is forced to do things against his will, as he has mainly had to live his life under someone else's control (such as the Tachyons). Cyber-Zilla also likes to travel a lot, as he is very energetic and athletic. He is very emotive as well, despite his lack of speech. He lacks any memories of his past life before becoming a cyborg and longs for a more simple lifestyle, and utterly despises being used as a pawn, leading him to become a more rebellious individual. History Debut: Cyborg Hunter Cyber-Zilla Cyber-Zilla first appearances were relatively minor, only being sent in to assist the rest of the Viledrode kaiju such as Kongzilla as back-up. It wasn't until Emperor Tazarus assigned him to assassinate IguanaGoji until he got a more larger role. After he failed to kill IguanaGoji, he ran away, thinking that Tazarus would come after him because he failed. Eventually, Emperor Tazarus sent Cyber-Zilla to mostly stay on Earth ground to scout as he was from Earth anyways. He ran for a while up until he met up with Xendrax and Camero, who fed him tuna and tended to his wounds. Unfortunately, he was then intercepted by IguanaGoji. This time though Cyber-Zilla was better prepared and fought off against IguanaGoji valiantly. Once Xendrax and Camero we're safe, Cyber-Zilla then retreated, not wanting to get bruised again. A few days later Cyber-Zilla traveled to some jungle where he fought off against Animated Zilla. As he saw Animated Zilla, he realized that they were both the same kind. Right when Cyber-Zilla was going to have second thoughts and leave Animated Zilla alone, Emperor Tazarus shocked him with his control device and forced him to fight Animated Zilla. The two put up a good fight, but in the end Animated Zilla was the victor. Cyber-Zilla then retreated with major burn-marks. Undead Contact When Cyber-Zilla traveled to New Delhi there he met Undead FinalJira, a kaijumancer pawn. At first, he didn't want to fight him, but as he became more and more enraged at the horrible things at what Undead FinalJira was doing (such as hurting and killing innocents) Cyber-Zilla charged at him and attacked him with brute force. He then killed Undead FinalJira and went back to doing what he was initially doing. Australia Ambush After that, he briefly appeared helping Garbage Monster, Gokidon and Hangyolas to help defend a Viledrode territory against Kaijumancer! FinalUpgradedGigan and Inferno DesGhidorah. He drove off KM! Final Upgraded Gigan and then left home with the other kaiju after a long day of work. The Trouble with Tachyons Later on he was present for an attack in where he and LV! Zilla Jr. were captured by Kraa and Zarkorr and then were brainwashed by the Tachyons into becoming their pawns. All Out Hell II Shanghai Slaughter Defecting from the Viledrodes After spending several days recovering and being freed from the Tachyon mind control vs. the Viledrode mind control, Cyber-Zilla began to ponder his place with the Viledrodes. Things got even worse when Inconnu took command, who, Cyber-Zilla disliked. Once word got out that Inconnu had planned to kill Kunin, Rozan and TripGoji and free the dreaded entity known as Manto onto the world, he left the Viledrodes and went to stop Inconnu. He did not tell/inform anybody of his defection. Cyber-Zilla showed up to fight off against Inconnu's top general Gekido-jin and to defend Kunin, Rozan and TripGoji. He succeeded, driving Gekido-jin away from the three Godzillans. He fought against Gekido-jin fiercely, even setting fire to the woods around them both, however the act was costly, as Gekido-jin fought hard back, even tearing off Cyber-Zilla's mechanical arm and using it as a weapon to bat Cyber-Zilla with. Cyber-Zilla then charged at Gekido-jin and then the two were sent off hurdling a cliff and fell down into the seas below them. Gekido-jin rose up first and tossed Cyber-Zilla's arm away and took off. As for Cyber-Zilla, he retrieved his mechanical arm and quietly swam away. Chicago Chaos Abilities & Weapons * Atomic Heat Ray: Cyber-Zilla can fire a blue-colored atomic fire from his mouth. * Missiles: Cyber-Zilla can fire eight devastating missiles total from his back dorsal spikes. * Chest Disc Soundwaves: Cyber-Zilla can reflect/fire a sound-based waves from the disk on his chest. * Enhanced Speed: Cyber-Zilla can run at 200 mph. * Enhanced Durability: Cyber-Zilla has enhanced durability. * Extraordinary Jumper: Cyber-Zilla is an excellent jumper. Trivia * Cyber-Zilla was originally mean't to be a assassin type character, hunting down other kaiju and eliminating them, but Gallibon the Destroyer found this to be too problematic, so the idea was scrapped. * Cyber-Zilla was the first Viledrode monster to get a character arc to himself. * He is also known as "Cyber-Godzilla". Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Jiran Category:Mutants Category:Cyborgs Category:Average Intelligence Category:True Neutral Category:Mecha Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:TV Show Character Category:Kaiju Category:Tragic Villain Category:Male Personality Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Godzilla: The Series Kaiju